We Are Responsible
by FireyDragoness
Summary: I Revised Thies One On My Original Account Lovedlost. Serena looses her faith in love, who can bring her back. SD


New A.N: I wrote this originally on Lovedlost account, but seeing as I am changing I'm going to delete them once I have them copied on my computer. I WROTE THIS ONE! I had help and this is a revised version from the original.

Original A.N hey I have been meaning to do something like this for ages and I realised this was the perfect song so here you are.

Oh, by the way I don't own sailor moon or the song we are by Ana Johnsson.

Serena sat in front of the television as she heard her front door knock. Surprised at having a visitor Serena got up to see who it was. Through the peep hole Serena could see her boyfriend Darien. Instantly breaking into a smile Serena opened the door. She noticed that Darien looked unhappy about something and ushered her inside, "Dare, what's wrong you look as if someone's died…"

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

"Serena I can't do this anymore and I want you to do something decent with your life instead of relying on everyone else around you." Darien sighed why he had to do this. Was his dream really true and did he really want to let her go.

Flashback of dream

It was beautiful, the isle was pure white, white roses lined the seats; the seats were soft marble, softened by magic. The brides maids stood to his right were dressed in a soft pink giving colour to the white surroundings. Prince Endymion stood there watching the white doors at the end, watching and waiting for his wife to be to walk through the doors. Princess Serenity was his dream, nothing nor could no one break them apart.

The soft music played as he continued to watch the doors. They looked the same, the eight scouts in their pink dresses. He himself looked like he had when he first met his dream. And serenity well serenity had changed the most not in personality but in looks. Her hair was in the same style it had always sat, but it was pure silver, her looks were softer and she was happier in a way not even Endymion could explain. But she was the same old sere he fell in love with no matter how much of her princess self did she look like.

At that thought the music struck up and the doors slowly opened, agonisingly slow for him, but soon there she stood as she walked slowly down the isle.

Something became apparent as wrong as she reached half way, the ground began to shake and the sound of rumbling filled the room. Screams emitted from the crown, a few familiar faces in the crowd fell to the floor for cover along with others he didn't recognise. One man, one man stood out as he looked frightingly, his was tall and white hair, his blue eyes showed clam as they focused on the floor around serenity's feet. As he looked back he saw the floor crack underneath her and as Endymion ran to save his love he knew it was futile as he saw her fall through the enlargened crack, an ear-splitting scream reached his ears and his mind as their link was accessed.

He heard yet another scream, one of loss and impossibility. It was his own as he scream her name down into the darkness of the deep chasm in which she had fallen.

Endymion, Darien, if you wish for her to live you know what you have to do, leave her let her lead her own life. That is if you ever want her to live.

End flash back of dream (a little different of the one in the episodes but it has been so long that I barely remember the minor details.)

_What about the world today  
what about the place that we call home  
we've never been so many  
and we've never been so alone_

Serena recognised the look in Darien's eyes, defeat. He was giving into something and she didn't like it, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry. No she won't cry she will be a big girl and let him leave her life with out a fight. Serena the blonde ditz from years ago was now more of a princess from her previous life from a thousand years ago, she was twenty two and the dark haired Darien before her was twenty four and the prince of the earth from the same time. They had fallen deeply in love now it sounded to Serena as if everything her heroine counterpart stood for was falling through and she couldn't stop it.

Serena turned around her back facing Darien hiding her sorrow she said, "So nothing we ever stood in this world or the last matters to you. In fact who cares, who ever said I need you anyway!"

Darien turned and hesitated as he waited for her to shout out for him to stop, for him not to leave and he turned to see if she stood there any longer but the door was closed and there was no sign of her ever standing there. Leaning against the door behind him as he left Serena cried her last tears, before getting up and walking the bathroom.

'Why, why did I have to do it, stupid dream, stupid voice, stupid calm man in the dream.' He recognised him but where from, did he have something to with all of this?

_Chorus  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
you keep talking but it makes no sense  
you say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are  
you wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
you say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are, we are, we are_

Weeks past and Serena was no longer her usually her cheery self she treated everyone around her with anger and distain. She left her scouts and became a solo heroine, rarely showing up to help her friends. Her friends Amy, Raye, mina and Lita were all very scared for her as they watched her become colder and they feared that if diamond, the new evil, offered her place by her side that she may just accept it.

It was a dark day the clouds seemed to mirror her mood, but no rain came as she refused to bow to the pain she felt inside, just deep black clouds that would never clear unless she found a way out of this hole Darien had put her in. standing in the midst of battle Serena, as sailor moon, along with Raye, Amy, mina, and Lita stood around her in their scout uniform. They all noticed their leader's mood and the black clouds. They even noticed how Darien stood back in the shadows of the trees watching her. He stood neither as tuxedo mask nor Darien. But as Prince Endymion, his blue armour famed his body and his sword sat in it's scabbard at his side, untouched.

Serena felt his presence and this made her doubly mad and her eyes narrowed as the youma across the clearing moved slightly. It's curvy body stood tantalisingly for any man around them, she knew what it was, a siren, a mythical beast that lured men to them by singing. Smiling sadly she pulled her wand, "you picked a bad day to piss around with the innocents of this city."

"Ooh, that sounds like a threat." The youma smiled as she sang in her sweet sing song voice.

"No, it's a promise." Serena brought her wand to her side as she slammed a kick into the youma's side. The youma slammed into the tree behind it. It got up slowly and Serena let it, the longer it lived the more anger she released. As the youma reached full position an attack headed towards her Serena loved it she wanted to feel the pain, who cared if it killed her.

It never came the next she knew she was in the arms of the cause of her pain, "let go of me d… just get off."

Serena slapped Darien with everything she had he dropped her and reeled back in pain. She smiled and walked up to the youma staring her down. Bringing up her wand again Serena screamed the attack, "moon sceptre elimination!"

The youma had no time to scream as the attack crossed the few centimetres to her heart, the dust vanished as Serena turned to face the people around her, "see, I don't need you anymore, I never needed you!"

From then on Darien watched her from a distance. He saw that she was becoming less like herself each day. Even Andrew couldn't get Serena cheered up when ever she showed up to talk to him. Every time he tried to talk to her she would just nod staring at the unfinished drink before her before she left to do something leaving the drink unfinished.

No one seemed to notice that Serena noticed everything but they failed to see what was actually happening inside her heads and heart.

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why_

"Serena let me help you, we really need to talk." Amy tried to convince the silent hateful blonde before her. Before she even realised what was happening Serena spilled everything that had happened between her and Darien. When she finished guessed she had got close enough to know what had happened but Serena ran and after that Amy or anybody else could no longer get more then a 'hi' out of Serena. Soon Serena disappeared completely they all figured she had left the country and only Darien knew where she had gone but feared to tell someone for her had caused this, it was obvious where she had gone the only one who could give her a relent from the pain, he knew it because the clouds that had hovered over them since this started had cleared, the anger was gone.

There was no note, but her clothes were left were she kept them, though this confused them all who knew who she was knew her disguise pen could help, this had disappeared. It confirmed what they thought. They had searched high and low within the first week of finding out she was gone, she had just… vanished. Gone. They were devastated, until…

They found out anyway for diamond and Serena appeared in the park to attack innocent people. Serena was dressed in a black version of her princess dress, everything was black except all that was usually gold was a blood red. "It's not Serena anymore it's serenity. Because it drives my anger into the power, it builds every time I feel anger."

To Darien who hid in the shadows she looked different, it hurt him to hear her say such things even though he knew she was evil. She wasn't innocent anymore, in more ways then one. Her hair was the same symbolising she serenity but not serenity, she had refused her heritage but wore it to mock those who loved her as serenity.

Serenity laughed when she saw her friend's faces, "you really expected to stay around after what happened to me. Ha!"

_Chorus  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
you keep talking but it makes no sense  
you say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are  
you wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
you say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are, we are, we are_

Her friends watched as she laughed at them. They still could not see why she had done this. They tried to talk to her but she took notice, Darien stood in the shadow of the trees below observing his princess maybe only he could save Serena from herself, either that or the scouts would be forced to kill the very person they supposed to protect. For now he continued to watch. All he could think of that it was his fault and the scouts didn't deserve what they were getting because of his mistake.

_  
It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my_

Darien watched as Serena sucked each of her friend's energy to near death leaving them enough just to live. He had to take control as she laughed again. He stepped out and saw she was momentarily surprised at his arrival, "ah the cause of all my pain. I think you know what I mean Endymion."

"Serena listen to me I never wanted to do this to you, it was orchestrated by the man that stands beside you now." Darien saw a flicker or anger in each diamond's and Serena's eyes, he had stood there staring at his competition for his bride, then it had clicked the man from his dream, the calm one. "What ever happened to what sailor moon stood for?"

"Love justice and the moon no longer exist in my heart. You took them away from me." Serena shouted out. She looked to diamond and he nodded for her to continue, "You thought you could save my life by dumping me, you actually made it worse. You are responsible."

"We are responsible."

"You broke the one rule we ever set for each other, love. You are responsible." Serenity looked at Darien, here stood the reason she ran to diamond, the pain had been too much and the crave for power to over come it had driven her here to him, the very man she hated. It had worked though, the clouds were gone and she felt like though she would never be whole again, she would at least be in control.

_What about the world today  
what about the place that we call home  
we've never been so many  
and we've never been so alone... _

_So alone_

"what ever happened to our future, the place we are going to build and call home, the one were we have a beautiful baby girl and all strive to do is protect her!" Darien shouted she was weakening he could see it could he get her back.

"No I am alone." Serenity looked down her dark thought about Darien continued but she held on the power diamond had given to her. So she was no longer innocent, she had killed, let him do things to her body, let him do whatever… no what?

_  
Chorus  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
you keep talking but it makes no sense  
you say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are  
you wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
you say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are, we are, we are_

"You always failed to notice things that happened inside me. You watched from a distance every time I became a little colder never trying to keep me afloat. You say you are not responsible but really you are!"

"But always thought you wouldn't want me to help you. But I did love you!"

_  
It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
they suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
my oh my, my oh my_

Serena saw he understood the rule he had broke what about the control that diamond over her was he breaking that as well? All she had ever wanted was the power to never feel anything anymore, did she truly get it? He had sucked her dry of her happiness when he had dumped her but was it slowly returning as he tried to return to her?

_  
We are  
we are (its all)  
we are  
we are, we are (take control)  
we are  
we are  
It's all about power  
Then take control_

She broke free of the control as she realised the answers to each of her question turning around to diamond her dress became white and gold again. Serena smiled and blasted diamond to dust. The ash floated to the ground but the one thing that stuck in her mind was the love and betrayal in his eyes, had he really loved her? Why did he look like she had betrayed him? She felt something in her mind a resounding word in diamond's voice, 'sorry'. Leaving her empty and knowing that they were really both responsible, "we are responsible."

"I love you." Darien said as he encased her as she stood on the ground. The girls awake to see that Darien had done what they could not. They cheered for they knew now that there princess was in control again and more powerful then before.

Top of Form


End file.
